Paula Reece
'''Paula Reece '''is the Governor of Colorado and a member of the DNC. She was also the founder and Co-Chair of the Progressive Caucus alongside Sandy Weathers and Jean Lannes. She served as a Senate Whip in the party under the Senate Majority Leader Huey Long, where she played an active role in the party and senate. She was also a prominent member of many other caucuses inside the Democratic party like the DOGMA caucus and BritBong caucus. In addition, she donated $50,000,000 to the party thus becoming a Platinum Donor. She technically joined the New Deal Alliance in POWER II. After a hiatus during Power VI and a brief time in the UK in VI, she returned to the US and the Democrats in Power VII Early Achievements At first Paula went to Nevada to run as Senator, but she was defeated due to a promise being broken by the GOP resulting in her rival Sarah Dutch, who would later become Maria Clark and join the Democrats. After her defeat she was advised to move to Hawaii where she managed to pull off a shock win against the GOP incumbent and became Senator - 2nd Class, at the same time she took on the role of Interim Regional Chair of the Pacific stepping in for George Sorel, she would later become Deputy Regional Chair of the Pacific. Under her time as senator she passed many bills like the Unions Revenge Act which led to unions getting federal protections once again. She was also one of the first people who tried to bring the anti-GOP parties to gether which led to her assisting in the NDA-LP pact and signing the papers. She also was a member of the Outreach Committee which aim was to bring new members to the party. After a long time as senator she decided to take a break for a bit. She came back after the start of POWER III. In her time she managed to accumulate a lot of Party Power and National Influence. Early POWER III Paula never came back until after the start of POWER III, this time she decided to move to the great state of Ohio. It was not long before she defeated the GOP Incumbent in the Senate - 2nd Class race. She was not as active during the start of her return, just holding on to office and it was not long before she took another break due to personal issues, this one was much shorter however. Power III,IV,VI In her second return she went back to Ohio again and after relentless work and effort plus help from the party she managed to return to the Senate. Not long after she replaced Jay Karr as White House Press Secretary. At around the same time she decided to set up the Progressive Caucus to fight for progressive values within the party. She started building grassroots support and eventually it became biggest caucus in the party. Role in Senate Soon after she set up the caucus Senator Huey Long, who was elected as Senate Majority Leader, promoted her to Senate Whip where she enforced bills to the best of her ability. It was not long before she succeeded Huey Long after he served 1 term; making Huey Long, Douglas Self and Xavier Woods her senate whips. During her term it was a turbulent time as the country was going into a surplus and the party was split on what to do. She pushed for more spending and represented the senator's views but she also compromised with leadership on issues like spending. After her term she was succeeded by her predecessor Senator Long who is the current incumbent. She still continues to work for her country even till this day. She is still a very active member in the Progressive Caucus and she is well known for fighting for progressive values. She was also reinstated as whip again by Huey Long when he won his 3rd term in office as Senate Majority Leader but since Jeb Bush has taken the office she no longer holds the rank. Recently she decided to give up her role in the senate and go to governorship to help the party in other ways. She believes that her work in the senate has come to an end. In the end of Power III she took a hiatus and went to the UK in Power V. Power VII After spending some time in the UK as leader of the Green Party UK and forming a coalition government with Labour, Paula Reece has decided to return to the Democrats. She returned to the state of Colorado where she won her senate seat comfortably and started putting union rights bills forward to congress. She became a donor in the party after having donated millions to the party, and then became Congressional Majority Leader however she decided to become a Governor and now works in the Foreign Affairs Department of the DNC. __FORCETOC__ Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Green Party (USA) politicians Category:Green Party (UK) politicians Category:Green Party (UK) chairs